magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 22
Act 22 is the twenty-second episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered July 3, 2016. Summary Jenn, an old friend of Morgan's, comes to visit. Is she everything she seems to be or are Kennedy's suspicious right? Plot Morgan and Kat are studying for chemistry at Cafe Latte, they discuss plans for the future after questioning how useful chemistry will be for their lives. After Kat leaves, Morgan runs into an old friend of her's named Jenn, who moved away three years ago. Kennedy soon arrives and Morgan introduces her old best friend to her new best friend, the girl's are friendly and Kennedy suggests a trio shopping trip. Tatum appears and admits she's missed Morgan's and Jenn's friendship and mentioned the three of them, plus Kennedy, could be an awesome clique before leaving. The girl's agree to go shopping but Kennedy needs to finish her errands first. Later, Keira, Anthony, Stella, Natalie, and Rowan are having dinner together. They reminisce on the past year, saying how long it's been and how excited they are for the summer. Kennedy comes by and tells them she'd been stood up by Morgan and Jenn, appearing emotionally hurt. Rowan offers Kennedy some of her food, trying to make her feel better, but Kennedy tells her she's not hungry and runs off to be on her own. Morgan and Jenn had gotten distracted reminiscing on the old times as a trio with Tatum. Morgan finally realized she'd forgotten about shopping and had lost track of the time, she decided just to head home and to send Kennedy an apology text. Kennedy ran into Jenn on the street. Seeing she was in a rush, she decided to follow her to see where she was going. She spotted Jenn talking with Rajani and learned that she was actually the monster Hexuba in disguise. Kennedy hurried to find Morgan and tell her but Morgan didn't believe her, assuming her to just be acting jealous of their friendship. Morgan stormed off to find Jenn and ask her what was going on. Kennedy teleported to Sanctuary to find Aasim and tell him about Hexuba. Worried, he searches for Morgan in the images in the fountain's waters. Morgan finds Jenn and witnesses her attack a young boy, draining his energy. After Morgan confronted her, Jenn revealed her true colors and attacked Morgan before transforming into Hexuba. Morgan transforms as well, fighting back against the monster. After the other Guardians arrive and attack her, Hexuba casts a spell that places all of the girls in nightmares worlds. While the other six girls fears begin to kill them, draining their lifeforce energy, Keira realizes what's happening isn't real and screams, waking herself and the other girls. Morgan summons her Fists of Gaia and destroys Hexuba. The next day, Kennedy approached Morgan and the pair apologize to each other. Morgan for not believing Kennedy and Kennedy for Morgan's friend being a monster. They talk for a bit, talking about their families and fears before Morgan, very much in the moment, kisses Kennedy before abruptly leaving. Kennedy thinks on the moment, wondering if she liked Morgan more than as a friend. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Zvory as Avvar / Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani *DamianMarx as Oculos *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *Africaa Amat as Tatum Act *Posey Willis / Rp Tool as Jenn / Hexuba Notes * Keira is shown to have a fear of failure (specifically in regards to failing their mission.) * Natalie is shown to have a fear of her friends rejecting her. * Morgan is shown to have a fear of abandonment (especially from her parents.) * Kat is shown to have a fear of losing her father/automobile accidents. * Stella is shown to have a fear of being buried alive. * Kennedy is shown to have a fear of overdosing. * Rowan is shown to have a fear of losing her sister.